Romance sans anicroches ou presque
by Syann
Summary: [One shot] Sakura déménage à Hong Kong et retrouve Shaolan qui l'aime toujours bien qu'elle ne le sache pas. Mais le meilleur ami de Shaolan la trouve aussi à son goût... R&R please


_**Coucou ! Alors voilà, c'est ma première fic, donc soyez sympas, n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important pour moi... Critique positive ou négative, tout est bon à prendre !! **_

_**Genre : romance**_

_**disclaimer : CCS ne m'appartient pas, heureusement pour vous parce que Syaoran serait exclusivement ma propriété !!**_ (-- ' )

* * *

_Shaolan est reparti à Hong Kong depuis 5 ans (il a 17 ans). Il n'a jamais révélé ses sentiments à Sakura. Celle-ci ignore complètement les siens même si elle a été blessée par le départ de Shaolan. Ils n'ont eu aucun contact en 5 ans, hormis 2 ou 3 lettres._

Il est 8h en ce lundi matin au lycée Kotoma de Hong Kong. C'est un lycée privé fondé par la famille Li. Les cours ne commencent pas avant 8h 30.

Adossé contre un arbre, un garçon de 17-18 ans observait un de ses camarades qui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'une fille un peu trop collante. Le garçon en question était horriblement gêné d'attirer ainsi l'attention par la faute de cette idiote. Grand, environ 1,80 m, les cheveux bruns en bataille, quelques mèches tombant devant ses yeux chocolat qui en ce moment cherchait désespérément de l'aide auprès du garçon adossé à l'arbre. Il était également très musclé, son uniforme ajusté comme il fallait, le mettant en valeur.

- Lâche-moi Ukyô, je ne voudrais vraiment pas te faire de mal, lui dit le jeune homme.

Elle lui attrapa la cravate de son uniforme, afin de rapprocher son visage du sien.

- Mais Shaolan, c'est en me repoussant que tu me fais mal, minauda Ukyô, sûre de son pouvoir de séduction.

Shaolan lui prit le poignet, afin qu'elle lâche sa cravate. Il serra légèrement, la faisant grimacer. Elle le regarda alors différemment, on aurait dit du mépris, et lâcha le vêtement.

- Ne te crois pas tout permis parce que tu es un Li. (Puis élevant la voix de manière à être entendue par ceux autour, elle lança ) au fait, tu devrais peut-être songer à te faire moine... Sais-tu que n'importe lequel de ces garçons seraient ravis de sortir avec moi !

En disant cela, elle avait désigné un groupe de garçons à côté d'eux. Ceux-ci évitèrent d'acquiesser devant le regard froid de Shaolan. Il tourna les talons et sa réponse fut comme une gifle :

- Moine ? Pourquoi pas... Je pourrais prier pour que le monde soit débarrassé de certaines plaies...

Il rejoignit le garçon adossé à l'arbre qui continuait de sourire.

- Et bien Mun-Sun, pour un meilleur ami, je trouve que tu ne fais pas très bien ton job !

- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir battu hier soir ! Tu m'as bousillé le dos. Je me demande vraiment si tu es l'adversaire idéal pour mes entraînements de karaté ?

Shaolan éclata de rire. Il s'assit par terre et regarda Mun-Su qui se massait le dos. Mun-Su faisait sa taille, mais était moins musclé que lui. Ses cheveux étaient tellement bruns qu'on aurait cru y voir des reflets bleus, mettant ainsi en valeur ses yeux bridés, mais couleur myrtille, héritage de sa mère d'origine européenne. Il était très... kawaii lui aussi, et comme pour son meilleur ami, les filles ne manquaient pas !

- Repousser Ukyô ! J'en reviens pas Shaolan ! ... Mais t'aurais dû y aller moins fort. C'est le genre de fille qui a toujours ce qu'elle veut, méfie-toi.

Shaolan acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague, cherchant à se souvenir de quelque chose... Ah oui ! Il se rappelait !

- Au fait Mun-Su, Tachi-sensei te cherche...

-Pourquoi ? (il est inquiet : il est pas du genre "sage", et se fait facilement accuser quand il y a eu bêtises ! )

- T'inquiète, sourit Shaolan, il veut juste "Mun-Su délégu". Ca avait l'air pressé.

- Ben, je ferais mieux d'y aller alors. Tu restes dehors jusqu'à la sonnerie ?

- Nan, je vais y aller, répondit-il d'un air absent.

Mun-Su soupira en se dirigeant vers la salle des profs. Il connaissait Shaolan par cœur, et il eut de la peine pour son meilleur ami. Depuis son retour du Japon, il avait changé. Bien sûr il était toujours aussi froid qu'avant mais... Mun-Su savait qu'il avait été là-bas pour une histoire de magie (qui ne savait pas à Hong Kong que les Li avaient des pouvoirs ?!), mais il ne lui avait jamais raconté ce qui s'était passé il y a 5 ans. Puis il repensa à Ukyô (elle est vraiment mignonne). Shaolan, bien que très demandé par les filles, n'avait pas eu beaucoup de petites amies, et si ça arrivait, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps... Et si c'était une histoire de filles au Japon ?... Nan, ça n'était pas le style du Shaolan qu'il connaissait ! Une petite voix lui dit pourtant : il a changé, tu l'as dit toi-même ; tu ne le connais plus aussi bien... Il arrêta là ses pensées, il était devant la salle des profs. Il frappa et entra, s'inclinant rapidement devant le professeur Tachi.

- Mr Fujisawa, Kasu-sensei est malade aujourd'hui (Mun-Su réprima un sourire : 2 heures de liberté !) vous seriez aimable de transmettre le message à vos camarades.

- Bien sensei. (il allait s'incliner pour repartir quand...)

- Attendez une minute Fujisawa. Vous allez devoir prendre en charge une nouvelle élève, c'est-à-dire la présenter à vos camarades, et lui tenir compagnie pendant les 2 prochaines heures (il soupira en pensant que la jeune fille allait devoir supporter Fujisawa 2 heures, et Mun-Su n'avait pas l'air enchanté de la nouvelle : "Adieu, heures de libert"). Melle Kinomoto, par-ici.

Mun-Su retrouva le sourire devant l'apparition de la jeune fille. Assise derrière Tachi, il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée. La jeune fille, de taille moyenne, 1.65 m environ, avait de longs cheveux couleur miel qui lui balayaient le bas des reins. Deux magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes brillaient au milieu d'un ravissant minois. Il regarda discrètement la jeune fille dans son ensemble, et trouva qu'elle avait un corps parfait. Il tomba immédiatement sous le charme. Finalement, 2 heures seraient peut-être un peu justes !

- Je suis Sakura Kinomoto, dit-elle en s'inclinant

- Enchanté. Moi c'est Mun-Su Fujisawa.

Puis tous les deux sortirent en silence.

- Il nous reste 10 minutes avant la sonnerie. Je vais attendre avant d'aller annoncer ça aux autres, qu'ils soient tous là. (le "ça" englobait Kasu-sensei et Kinomoto)

- Désolé de t'obliger à passer ta matinée avec moi, s'excusa Sakura

- Au contraire, c'est un plaisir... Mais dis-moi, il me semble que tu as un léger accent ?

- En effet, je suis arrivée du Japon il y a 2 jours avec mon père et mon frère. Mais un ami m'avait appris le chinois il y a longtemps. (il sembla à Mun-Su que son regard s'était voilé avec cette dernière phrase, mais il passa outre)

- Je peux te demander pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ?

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire, répondit-elle en souriant. Il eut un sourire d'excuse très charmant.

Et bien en fait, mon père s'est vu offrir un poste de professeur à l'université de Hong Kong qui combinait sa passion et son métier : l'enseignement et les fouilles archéologiques ; et mon frère a réussi à obtenir un poste d'assistant dans la même université. Alors voilà...

Mun-Su regarda sa montre.

- Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller. Ah au fait, pendant que j'y pense, tu as déjà visité la ville ?

- Non, mais serais-tu en train de te proposer comme guide ?

- Je suis le meilleur, et comme je suis généreux, j'fais profiter les gens de mes multiples talents !

Elle sourit, et il reprit :

- Nan, plus sérieusement, si ça t'intéresses, moi et mon meilleur ami, on se fera un plaisir de te montrer les bons côtés d'Hong Kong.(Elle re-sourit, mais il sentait qu'elle hésitait) Je sais que tu ne me connais pas, mais si je te demande ça maintenant, c'est parce que je te trouve très mignonne, et que d'ici la fin de la journée t'auras eu un million de propositions !

Elle rougit sous le compliment puis acquiesça: "Juste une visite alors"

- Bien entendu, s'empressa d'affirmer Mun-Su.

Ils avaient parlé en marchant, et se tenaient maintenant devant la classe. Il entra et laissa la porte entrouverte pour Sakura, lui permettant ainsi d'entendre le brouhaha dans la salle.

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai 2 annonces à faire. (le silence s'installa aussitôt) Alors d'abord, Kasu-sensei n'est pas là... (il n'eut pas le temps de finir que des cris de joie se firent entendre. Il croisa le regard de Shaolan, assis au fond, et leva son pouce vers le haut. Celui-ci répondit par un clin d'oeil complice) Attendez ! (de nouveau le silence) Je dois aussi vous présenter une nouvelle camarade qui nous vient du Japon.

A ce moment, Sakura entra et se présenta aux autres. Les murmures n'étaient pas discret et elle était gênée devant les remarques des garçons, mais elle continua de sourire. Pourtant, pour un garçon, le temps s'était comme figé et il n'entendait plus rien, subjugué par cette vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux. C'était elle. C'était Sakura, plus belle encore que dans ses souvenirs. Puis sa surprise laissa place aux autres sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. Il en était sûr, rien n'avait changé : il l'aimait toujours. Il vit qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué car elle avait baissé ses magnifiques yeux vers le sol. Soudain, il prit conscience des murmures irrespectueux envers la jeune fille. Cela l'énerva et il éleva la voix :

- Urusei ! (fermez-la !). Y'a cours à côté. Sortez ou taisez-vous !

Les autres, surpris, se turent aussitôt. Shaolan, lui si distant, si réservé, si froid habituellement... Ils se retournèrent pour s'apercevoir qu'il fixait la nouvelle. Elle aussi avait relevé la tête, non pas pour voir qui avait crié, mais parce qu'elle avait reconnu la voix. Elle se précipita vers lui en criant son prénom. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son coeur, respirant son parfum, tout en murmurant son prénom, incrédule. Puis il la prit par la main, se dirigea vers la sortie, ignorant les regards haineux que portaient sur elle les filles de la classe, et notamment Ukyô. Mun-Su avait suivi toute la scène sans rien comprendre, puis se décida à les suivre.

Il s'était assis sur un banc, et elle, elle faisait les cents pas autour de lui.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire Shaolan ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé être dans le même lycée que toi, encore moins dans la même classe !

- Tu m'avais donc oublié ? murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

- Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pour tout te dire, j'avais pensé à aller chez toi, ce samedi après les cours pour te faire savoir que j'avais déménagé ici !

- Ah, fit-il rassuré... (puis faisant semblant d'être en colère) Tu aurais attendu une semaine avant de venir me trouver ?! Tu devrais avoir...

Sakura éclata de rire et se précipita dans ses bras, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. Il sourit intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas changé : malgré un corps de femme (de très belle femme même !), elle restait une gamine. Sakura se rassit à ses côtés, soudain gêné d'être dans les bras de cet homme. Il sentit son malaise et dit :

- Alors raconte-moi, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Tu restes longtemps ?

La japonaise lui raconta ce qu'elle avait déjà expliqué à Mun-Su. A peine eut-elle fini que ce dernier arriva, les ayant retrouvés.

- Dis donc Shaolan, c'est quoi ces manières ? Kidnapper une jolie jeune fille en plein jour... Tu sais que c'est dangereux ? Et devant témoins en plus !

- Sakura, je te présente Mun-Su Fujisawa, mon meilleur ami. (puis murmurant à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui rougit devant la proximité de Shaolan ; mais de manière audible) Des fois, j'en ai honte...

- Comment ça t'as honte ? (là, il se précipite sur Shaolan, tente de lui faire une prise de karaté, mais n'y arrive pas avec son mal de dos) AAAaahhh !!! ... Et bien Sakura, je crois que la visite guidée va commencer par l'infirmerie... Visite guidée avec mon meilleur ami, comme promis !

- Quoi ? Quelle visite guidée ? demanda Shaolan, perdu.

Après un rapide détour à l'infirmerie, les trois ados retournèrent en cours. Déjà 2h de passées : comme autrefois avec elle, je ne vois pas le temps passé, songea le jeune homme brun. Par contre, le reste de la journée ne passa pas aussi vite, et après d'interminables heures, le cri de délivrance se fit entendre (à savoir "DRRIIING !").

- Sakura ?

- Oui ? répondit la jeune fille en se retournant pour voir Mun-Su s'approcher d'elle.

- Tu veux bien que je te raccompagne ?

- Avec plaisir !

Elle se baissa pour ramasser son sac, mais en se relevant, elle s'aperçut du regard de Shaolan sur elle. Elle lui sourit d'un air interrogateur, car il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur indescriptible, mais qu'elle connaissait pour la lui avoir vu quelques temps avant qu'il ne quitte le Japon. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle rougit, et Shaolan se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il tourna la tête, et croisa le regard de Mun-Su. Il y lut une pointe de colère, mais ne s'y attarda pas, car Sakura lui parlait :

- Shaolan ? Tu viens aussi ? Mun-Su m'a promis une visite avec son meilleur ami...

- Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas le faire manquer une promesse !

Après 2 heures, Sakura poussa un cri en s'apercevant de l'heure ("Oh mon dieu ! Toya va me tuer ! J'aurais dû être rentrée il y a 1 heure..."). Mun-Su se proposa de la ramener, c'était sur son chemin, alors que Shaolan habitait dans l'autre sens. Sakura fit un petit signe de la main à ce dernier qui s'éloignait. Lors de la visite de la ville, Shaolan n'avait pas dit grand chose, savourant le bonheur de la sentir de nouveau à ses côtés. En revanche, Mun-Su l'avait draguée tout le long de la visite. Ce n'était pas vraiment de manière voyante, mais Shaolan connaissait tous les trucs de son meilleur ami. Il éprouva un soudain accès de jalousie en repensant à Sakura qui riait à ses plaisanteries, à leurs bras qui se frôlaient sans cesse...

Sakura et Mun-Su arrivèrent devant la maison de la jeune fille. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis la jeune fille s'apprêta à rentrer.

- C'était très agréable comme visite. Arigatou gozaimasu (elle s'inclina légèrement).

- Oh ce n'est rien. Et puis, j'ai trouvé cela super moi aussi... Alors à demain. (il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, provoquant une rougeur très vive sur le visage de la jeune japonaise).

N'arrivant pas à s'endormir, Shaolan se décida à aller parler à Sakura. Il savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire, cela faisait 5 ans qu'il lui disait ces mots en pensées... mais il ne savait pas comment les lui dire. Pourtant, il le fallait. Il savait qu'elle ne resterait pas seule éternellement. Il avait eu droit à l'exemple de son meilleur ami...

Comme il ne savait pas où elle habitait, il se laissa guider par l'aura de la jeune fille. Il trouva rapidement la maison, et repéra une fenêtre à l'étage face à un arbre. Il escalada l'arbre et vit Sakura dans sa chambre, perdue dans ses pensées.

Sakura pensait à la journée d'aujourd'hui. Elle avait été si heureuse de revoir Shaolan, de se retrouver dans ses bras, de discuter avec lui, tandis qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange quand Mun-Su l'avait embrassé, Mun-Su qui était si drôle, si ... si débordant de vie, un peu comme elle quoi ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle qui ne s'était jamais laissée approcher par un garçon, même si ce n'était pas les propositions qui manquaient, elle était troublée par 2 garçons différents en une seule journée... Elle regretta de ne pas avoir Kéro avec elle pour se confier à quelqu'un. Il avait préféré aller vivre avec Yukito (lui aussi a déménagé à Hong Kong). Il n'était pas loin bien sûr, mais... Il n'était pas là. Elle ressentit de la peine, comme quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait habiter chez Yué. Le coeur brisé, elle avait accepté... Elle se mit alors en pyjama, mais avant d'enfiler son vêtement de nuit, elle s'observa nue devant son miroir, ses formes impudiquement découvertes. Puis elle se mit au lit, sans se douter que quelqu'un avait observé son corps en même temps qu'elle, avec un regard plus perçant encore.

Shaolan, caché dans son arbre, allait frapper à la fenêtre, quand Sakura commença à se déshabiller. Il voulut détourner son regard, mais n'y arriva pas, fasciné devant tant de beauté. Il regarda la jeune fille, qui elle-même s'observait dans son miroir. Dieu qu'elle était belle... Mais une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit, et... heureusement pour lui, elle enfila sa chemise de nuit (qui est super sexy, ça n'arrange pas la température de Shaolan !), puis éteignit la lumière. Il resta là plusieurs minutes, à attendre que les battements de son coeur se calment, pui rentra chez lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura arriva de justesse à l'école. Shaolan masqua son trouble en lançant :

- Toujours pas du matin, à ce que je vois !

- Ah bon, s'informa Mun-Su, t'es paresseuse ?

- Nan, c'est pas ça d'abord...

- Oh, écoutez-la, reprit Mun-Su, elle est trop kawaii...

- C'est vrai qu'elle est kawaii, not' p'tite Saki, ajouta Shaolan

Elle rougit, puis elle s'approcha lentement de Shaolan en souriant de façon provoquante :

- C'est ridicule comme surnom, trouve mieux que ça...(elle était tellement près de lui que sa poitrine frôlait le torse du jeune homme) Shao-chan...

Ce fut au tour de Shaolan de sourire. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer puisque le prof arriva. C'est alors qu'il réagit en rougissant : elle l'avait appelé "chan". Et, elle était si près de lui, il avait eu du mal à empêcher ses bras de se refermer autour de la taille de la jeune fille...

- Un problème Li ? Vous êtes tout rouge, s'inquiéta Tachi-sensei.

Tout le monde se retourna, accentuant sa gêne.

- Non, ce n'est rien.

A la pause déjeuner, Sakura en profita pour aller se rafraîchir au toilette. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et s'essuya avec son mouchoir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut Ukyô derrière elle.

- Ne t'approche pas de Shaolan Kinomoto !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ukyô avança d'un pas vers Sakura, son joli visage déformé par la haine.

- Il est à moi, tu entends ? Tu te prends pour qui ? T'arrives et du jour au lendemain Shaolan ne me regarde plus, il bave presque devant toi, j'me demande bien pourquoi ? Tu ne fais qu'agiter ton derrière devant lui, en faisant ton regard de chien battu...Tout le monde en classe a vu ce matin comment tu te comportais avec lui. Une fille comme toi, tu sais comment ça s'appelle ? Tu ne sais pas ? Et bien moi je vais te le dire : une pute, voilà ce que t'es ! Alors, je ne te le répèterais pas 2 fois Kinomoto...

Sakura n'avait pas bouger durant toute cette tirade, elle était comme tétanisée. Mais lorsqu'Ukyô l'avait insultée, elle s'était réveillée. Elle fixa Ukyô du regard et la jeune fille recula d'un pas, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

- Si je veux Shaolan, je l'aurais et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera, c'est clair ?

Effrayée par la lueur qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Sakura, elle ne put que hocher la tête. Sakura sortit des toilettes, laissant Ukyô terrifiée, adossé contre le mur. Elle la laisserait tranquille maintenant, elle lui avait insuflé une peur magique. Elle sourit en y repensant, puis s'arrêta soudain : "Pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme cela à propos de Shaolan ?"

A la fin de la journée, les 2 jeunes garçons raccompagnèrent Sakura chez elle. Ils riaient, tous les 3 étaient de très bonne humeur. Sakura s'était bien gardée de leur parler d'Ukyô, et ne gardait de cet incident qu'un léger trouble au contact de Shaolan.

- Je passe te prendre dans une heure, ok ? demanda Mun-Su

- D'accord. Bon, et bien à demain Shaolan.

Ils repartirent en sens inverse. Shaolan demanda avec l'air le plus distant possible qu'il puisse adopter (gros effort de sa part, je vous assure !) :

- Tu sors avec elle ce soir ?

- Ouais. Je l'emmène au Cat Café (nda : Ranma 1/2, pour ceux qui connaissent !). J'espère pouvoir conclure, elle me plaît bien la p'tite Sakura !

Shaolan prit sur lui pour répondre avec un faux air complice : "Pas de bêtises !". Puis ils se séparèrent, Shaolan était devant chez lui. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, sans voir sa mère et ses 4 soeurs qui l'attendaient pour dîner.

- Mangez les filles, je crois que votre frère ne descendra pas ce soir.

Shaolan s'allongea sur son lit. Quel idiot ! Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir que Mun-Su jouait avec Sakura. Le Cat Café... C'était là-bas qu'avait lieu les gôkon, mais ça, Sakura l'ignorait. Mun-Su ne l'aimait pas, il voulait juste son corps, comme toutes les filles avec qui il sortait. Jusque là, Shaolan n'avait jamais jugé Mun-Su, c'était même la personne qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Pourtant aujourd'hui c'était différent, c'était Sakura qui allait être sa prochaine "victime". Il regarda l'heure : 11h ! En un instant sa décision fut prise. Il se leva et sortit de chez lui par la fenêtre. Il allait attendre Sakura devant chez elle, bien décidé à lui parlé.

Il arriva à peine une minute avant eux. Il était dans le même arbre que la veille (d'ailleurs il rougit en repensant à la nuit dernière). De là, il voyait quand même l'entrée.

Sakura et Mun-Su arrivèrent en discutant puis la jeune fille lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle allait rentrer quand le jeune homme lui agrippa le poignet, et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Shaolan détourna les yeux et entra dans la chambre par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il avait envie de frapper Mun-Su et de hurler, au lieu de ça, il s'assit sur le lit. Pourtant il avait détourné le regard trop tôt. Il ne vit pas Sakura repousser Mun-Su, pas plus qu'il n'entendit la jeune fille lui dire : "Gomen ne, demo... mon coeur est déjà pris". Mun-Su haussa les épaules, sourit et s'en alla. Pour lui, ça n'avait aucune importance : c'était juste une fille parmi tant d'autres. Sur le chemin du retour, il pensa même à Ukyô et à comment l'inviter au Cat Café.

Sakura rentra chez elle mais personne n'était là. Son père travaillerait toute la nuit à l'université, et Toya dormait chez Yukito. Elle était donc seule. Elle monta dans sa chambre, perdue dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-elle repoussé Mun-Su ? Après tout, il était très mignon et très gentil. Et pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être parce que lorsqu'il l'embrassait, c'était d'un autre qu'elle s'imaginait recevoir ce baiser... Bah, peut importe, ce garçon ne l'aimait pas, il avait trop de filles à ses pieds pour la voir... Et puis la réaction de Mun-Su lui prouva qu'elle avait eu raison d'agir ainsi. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, et :

- Shaolan ?!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Mais, arrête, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Shaolan, furieux, avait bondi sur elle dès qu'elle était entrée, lui aggripant fermement les poignets. Puis il l'embrassa avec rage, avec passion, avec désir. Il sentit Sakura fondre sous la violence du baiser. Puis il la repoussa brusquement.

- Alors, il embrasse aussi bien Mun-Su ? demanda-t-il hargneusement

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas embrassé Mun-Su...

- Ne mens pas, je vous ai vu.

- Je te dis que je ne l'ai pas embrassé, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, et je l'ai repoussé je te signale... Quand on espionne, on regarde jusqu'au bout.

-Je regarde jusqu'au bout quand ça me plaît (il rougit en repensant à la veille)... Et tu as vraiment repoussé Mun-Su ?

- Ah bon, et qu'est ce qui te plais ? répondit-elle sans tenir compte de la deuxième question, car elle avait remarqué le rouge qui était monté aux joues du garçon.

- Et bien, hier soir, je suis venu te voir. Je voulais te dire que... te dire que... Que je t'aime Sakura, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, tu as commencé à te déshabiller avant que je ne frappe, alors... J'ai regardé (il ajouta rapidement car Sakura s'avançait vers lui) Ca aurait été offense que de ne pas regarder !

Elle le gifla : - Ca c'est pour m'avoir matée, y avoir pris du plaisir et t'en vanter. Et ça, c'est pour te prouver que j'en ai rien à foutre de Mun-chose !

Elle l'attrapa par le cou et l'attira à elle dans un baiser torride. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus de souffle, elle se serra contre le torse de Shaolan et murmura : " Aishiteru, Shao-chan". Il éclata de rire. Vexée, Sakura alla s'asseoir sur son lit et dit :

- Je t'annonce que je t'aime, et toi, tu te fous de ma gueule !

- Mais non idiote. Je riais de ma stupide jalousie, et c'était aussi nerveux... Je t'avais dit que j'ai parfois honte de l'attitude de Mun-Su ?

- Nerveux ? demanda Sakura qui ne comprenait pas

- Ben oui, tu sais, les nerfs qui lâchent... Il faut que je t'avoue Sakura. Je ne suis pas tomber amoureux de toi en 2 jours, et je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi, sans doute de manière inconsciente... Enfin, ce que j'essaie de te dire Sakura, c'est que je t'aime depuis 5 ans déjà, et je n'ai jamais trouvé la force de te le dire.

- Quand tu es reparti pour Hong Kong, j'ai eu le coeur brisé, à l'époque je n'avais pas compris pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui je sais : c'est parce que je t'aimais déjà.

Elle se leva et attira Shaolan à elle. Elle entreprit alors de déboutonner la chemise du jeune garçon. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'elle faisait elle lui dit :

- Ce soir je suis seule à la maison, donc j'exige réparation !

- Réparation ? répéta Shaolan sans comprendre

- Tu m'as vu nue, alors j'exige la même chose de toi.

Il rit, et l'allongea sur le lit, la bloquant de son corps.

- Je crois bien que je vais te voir nue une seconde fois, et toi tu ne verras rien du tout...

- Alors ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Bientôt, des vêtements gisaient dans toute la pièce, là où ils avaient atteris après avoir été balancés. Ils étaient finalement nus, mais tout à la découverte du corps de l'autre, ils n'éprouvaient aucune gêne. Entre baisers et caresses, Sakura gémit et se frotta contre Shaolan, féline. Il hésitait, même si la jeune fille pouvait sentir son désir contre son bas-ventre.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda-t-il la voix rauque

Pour toute réponse, elle gémit encore une fois. Shaolan n'hésita plus et la fit sienne, lui arrachant un léger cri, suivi de râles de plaisirs.

DRIIIIIING !

Shaolan éteignit le réveil qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'allumer la veille, puis appela doucement Sakura.

- Debout mon amour, on va être en retard. Il faut que je passe chez moi prendre mes affaires, et surtout que je sois parti d'ici avant que ton frère n'arrive...

Il fut interrompu par un baiser. Puis elle se leva, drapée de sa seule nudité, et lui lança ses vêtements en s'étonnant des endroits où ils avaient attéris (sur son bureau, derrière sa télé, sous son lit...)

- Tu as raison, mais je suis trop heureuse pour penser à Toya. On verra ça plus tard.

Elle éclata de rire en tournoyant sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux ondulants autour d'elle. Shaolan se leva et l'enlaça, s'amusant de voir les mamelons de la jeune fille durcir aux contacts de ses mains...

The end

* * *

**bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! dîtes-moi quel genre d'histoire vous voudriez pour une prochaine fic ! Reviewzzzzz !**

**Syan Syaoran**


End file.
